The Night Tobias Died
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. What did Four see?


**Hello there! This is my very first divergent fanfic which I wrote for a very dear friend. Viva, I hope you enjoy this attempt and don't hate me for the feels this may have caused. **

The day Tobias died was a day many in Chicago would never forget. Sorrow enveloped the city for weeks afterwards and many described it as the saddest day they could remember.

It started like one of his nightmares, locked in his small, grey attic bedroom waiting. He could feel the walls closing in on him, hear his fathers footsteps on the landing, followed by the clink of the metal buckle. He knew what was coming and he knew what he had to do. Tomorrow was his aptitude test and the day after that would be the day he made the choice that would change his life forever. He knew that he wouldn't be coming back to this house, or this faction. His mother had taken off years ago and while he hated her for leaving him he understood why she had done it. No one could live with a monster. The door creeks open and a voice softly says

"This is for your own good."

4TrIs

Its Christina who finds him. She's stopped by to drop off a slice of dauntless cake that she made herself from the recipe Uriah's mother gave her many years ago. He's asleep in his single bed, face completely relaxed, covers pulled up to his ears. She considers letting him sleep but knows it will only make him cranky later on. They know one another inside out. They even tried dating for a short while before both deciding it was too painful and that nothing could ever mend their broken hearts. But she alone knew what he'd been through, the heartache, the struggle and they had become best friends. Slowly she runs her fingers through his now grey hair and its then that she realizes how cold he his. Hurriedly, she checks for a pulse but she's much too late. He has gone.

4TrIs

"Puppy!" A small girl calls out, her face lighting up with a delighted smile. Immediately the dog begins to growl. Her smile fades and she turns to run but the dog chases after her

"No" he murmurs before sprinting after them and swinging the child up into the air. The dog collides with his knees and they both go crashing down. He wakes up in the mirrored room, sweating and breathless.

"Divergent" his assessor breaths

"What?" He asks, confused by the mans reaction. Suddenly he's being pushed out of the back door

"Go home" the man says "and don't tell anyone about what happened"

"But what about my results?" He asks but the door is slammed in his face, leaving him alone in a dark corridor

4TrIs

Hushed voices spread the news that he has died. Paramedics come to take his body away. When he is wheeled down the hallway and into the elevator, faces appear in the doorways of neighboring apartments. Tears are streaming down these faces as they watch his procession and even the young paramedic is battling to hold it together. Christina trails after them, face pale and hands clasped together. She is the last one left. Her best friend gone, another person she will have to learn to live without. She hopes he is finally at peace.

4TrIs

"Tobias Eaton"

He stands up and makes his way to the podium. Eyes follow his progress making him wonder if what he's about to do is truly the wisest thing. His father hands him the knife and Tobias feels his nails scrape the back of his hand. He knows the meaning. You belong where I can see you. Don't you dare leave. Don't you dare embarrass me. He looks up and meets his fathers cold eyes. He knows he will never be forgiven if he does this but he also knows he'll never be free if he doesn't. He grips the knife tightly and makes a small incision into his other palm. Immediately the blood wells up, filling his palm. He stares at the five bowls in front of him. His results were inconclusive. Where was he supposed to go? His only thought is 'Anywhere but abnegation'. He opens his palm and his blood sizzles on the hot coals of dauntless. He looks up at his father to see his cold eyes now burning with hate.

4TrIs

His casket is covered in white roses, while other flowers and cards fill up his home. A hush had enveloped the city while everyone pays their last respects at his funeral. The tears are still falling, people are still whispering. The city has lost another of their heroes. The city has lost one of its most caring citizens. Tobias was a man who was always willing to listen and help. While he might have been dauntless a small piece of the abnegation selflessness remained with in him. Now it was gone. Later on that day he will be cremated and scattered over the city to join her. What would become of the city now that he was gone? Would peace remain or now that he had gone would war break out again? Would all their hard work crumble because a man with a broken heart had died?

4TrIs

"Who's first?"

Already they were asking him to face one of his biggest fears. Heights. He hadn't minded the jump off the train on to the building, that had been across. This was now a jump down, into a dark hole with who knows what waiting for him at the bottom. It was too late now though, to turn back. He had made his decision and he must now face his fears.

"Me." He said stepping forward. The heavily tattooed man nodded and gestured to the low wall. He climbed up and glanced down at the jagged hole at the bottom. Even if he died he was finally free. He took a deep breath and stepped off the edge, the wind stealing his scream as he fell. He spread his arms and just for a moment he was flying and he had never felt more liberated. He hit the net and bounced a few times before finally coming to a stop and starting to laugh. Suddenly the net moved and he rolled off it landing on his feet facing her. She hadn't changed, innocent brown eyes watching him, hair still pulled away from her face, a smile playing around her lips. She turns away from him and he catches a glimpse of her tattoo of the three birds on her collar bone

"First Jumper" she calls and he sees Al, Will, Uriah, Tori and many others standing watching "FOUR!"

They all burst into applause and she turns back to him and says

"Its good to see you"

He grins at her

"Its good to see you too" he tells her.

The day Tobias died was one of the saddest days Chicago had ever seen. It was also one of the happiest he'd ever had.

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you will be kind enough to review and let me know your thoughts :) **


End file.
